Not a Bad Girl
by darkxjune
Summary: Kim Yerim bukanlah gadis berandalan. Dia hanya ingin bertemu seseorang / JungRi / btsvelvet
1. Chapter 1

Not a Bad Girl (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Drama-Romance

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Yerim

Other cast: Min Yoongi, Bae Joohyun, Kim Seokjin, Kim Taehyung

Jungkook, Yeri, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

Yeri melenggang santai mendekati sekolahnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, gadis itu bisa melihat bahwa gerbang sekolahnya sudah tertutup. Yeri mengamati jam di tangannya. Sudah pukul 7.53 artinya bel skolah sudah berbunyi delapan menit yang lalu. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tapi bukannya menghapiri gerbang yang dijaga oleh pak Yoongi, guru piket hari itu, Yeri justru mengarah ke pagar samping sekolah. Dengan sekali lompatan, Yeri berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di lapangan samping sekolah. Saat gadis itu sibuk merapikan seragamnya, sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Terlambat dan melompati pagar lagi. Kira-kira hukuman apa yang cocok untukmu, Kim Yerim?."

Yeri masih menunduk, bukan karena takut, gadis itu hanya sedang menutupi senyumnya. Perlahan Yeri mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan Jungkook, kakak tingkat sekaligus ketua komisi kedisiplinan sekolah yang menatapnya tajam dari balik kaca matanya. Yeri seolah tak peduli pada buku catatan pelanggaran siswa yang berada di tangan Jungkook. Karena Yeri tahu, namanya pasti sudah tercatat disana.

"Menurumu hukuman apa yang cocok, Jeon Jungkook?." Yeri menyahut santai sambil tersenyum. Seolah tak peduli kalau dia akan berakhir kepanasan di tengah lapangan atau harus membersihkan toilet di dekat kelasnya. Hal yang lebih penting bagi Yeri sekarang adalah mengganggu ketua komisi kedisiplinan di hadapannya ini.

Jungkook menghela nafas, mencoret-coret buku ditangannya, dan memberi isyarat pada Yeri untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa ragu Yeri mengekori Jungkook menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Di sana masih ada pak Yoongi yang terlihat bosan. Kepalanya terus berputar memandang sekeliling, entah itu daun-daun yang tertiup angin atau awan yang berarak. Tapi saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, pak Yoongi segera menoleh. Yeri dapat melihat dengan jelas hembusan nafas dalam yang diberikan pak Yoongi begitu melihat dirinya di belakang punggung Jungkook.

"Memanjat pagar lagi?." Tanya pak Yoongi kepada Jungkook.

"Melompat pak, bukan memanjat." Yeri mengoreksi kata-kata pak Yoongi tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Dua pria di dekatnya itu kembali menghela nafas, lelah dengan kelakuan gadis yang bahkan belum genap tujuh belas tahun itu. Gadis itu sering sekali melakukan berbagai macam pelanggaran. Hanya pelanggaran-pelanggaran kecil, seperti terlambat atau tidak memakai atribut sekolah yang lengkap, bukan jenis pelanggaran yang akan membuatnya diskors atau orang tuanya dipanggil pihak sekolah. Tetapi pelanggaran kecil itu dilakukannya hampir setiap hari, membuat guru-guru piket dan ketua komisi kedisiplinan pusing dengannya.

Pak Yoongi menatap arlojinya, lima menit lagi kelas pertama akan dimulai. Guru seni musik itu menimbang-nimbang hukuman apa yang sesuai bagi Yeri. Dengan wajah setengah kesal pak Yoongi akhirnya menyuruh gadsi itu berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak tiga kali sebelum masuk ke kelas pertamanya.

"Tolong awasi Yerim agar tidak kabur." Pak Yoongi berkata pada Jungkook yang dibalas pemuda itu dengan anggukan pasrah, berbeda dengan Yeri yang belum melunturkan senyumnya.

"Sebenarnya kau itu berangkat pukul berapa sih?." Jungkook bertanya dengan nada jengkel.

"Pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh menit kurasa. Eh atau lebih lima menit ya? Entahlah.." Tapi Yeri membalasnya dengan teramat santai. Jungkook terkejut, bukan hanya dengan sikap santai Yeri, tapi juga dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Perjalanan dari rumahmu ke sekolah bukannya hanya dua puluh menit?." Yeri mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau terlambat?" "Aku tadi menolong seorang nenek yang ingin menyebrang jalan sebelum ke sekolah." Lagi-lagi Yeri berujar dengan nada santai nan ceria.

Jungkook menatap tak percaya. "Lalu kenapa kau tadi tidak meminta izin pada pak Yoongi? Kurasa kau masih diperbolehkan masuk, karena kelas petama belum selesai."

Yeri melepas tasnya dan bersiap untuk berlari. Tetapi, sebelum gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya, dia berbalik dan menjawab rangkaian kalimat panjang Jungkook.

"Karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

...

Yeri tidak bercanda soal berangkat pukul tujuh pagi. Gadis itu sudah sibuk dengan sepatunya saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat dua menit. Setelah memastikan tali sepatunya takkan terinjak, gadis itu pamit kepada sang ibu, Bae Joohyun, sedangkan sang ayah, Kim Seokjin, sudah berada di kantor.

Sekitar pukul setengah delapan, Yeri akan sampai di halte dekat sekolahnya. Namun bukannya berjalan menuju sekolah, putri kedua di keluarga Kim itu justru berputar-putar di area sekitar sekolahnya. Dia akan melakukan beberapa hal, seperti memberi makan anak kucing di pinggir jalan, membantu ibu-ibu yang kesulitan membawa belanjaannya, atau menyebrangkan anak-anak sekolah dasar, dan hal-hal remeh lainnya.

Saat tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan, Yeri akan menatap jam di tangannya. Gadis itu akan mengira-ngira apakah masih cukup waktu untuk datang sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup. Jika tidak, maka gadis itu akan melenggang santai dan membuat dirinya terlambat. Tapi jika iya, Yeri akan melepas dasinya dan menyimpannya di bagian terdalam tasnya. Dan pada akhirnya, Yeri akan tetap mendapat hukuman ringan dari guru piket dan Jungkook.

"Hey Yeri, kakak dengar kau terlambat lagi hari ini? Bukannya tadi kau berangkat pukul tujuh ya?." Yeri membenarkan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara tv yang sedang di tontonnya. Kakaknya, Kim Taehyung, menyamankan duduknya di samping Yeri lalu turut menonton tv sambil menyomot kripik yang berada di pelukan sang adik.

"Kau mau kakak antar naik motor besok? Yah, supaya kau tidak terlambat."

"Tidak perlu kak, aku punya alasan unuk terlambat."

"Apa membantu anak sekolah dasar menyebrang?." Yeri terkekeh sebelum menjawab "Itu salah satunya." Taehyung mengernyit.

"Salah satunya? Artinya ada selain itu?." Yeri mengangguk, Taehyun menoleh dengan wajah penasaran. "Apalagi?."

Sang adik menoleh, memberikan senyum misterius lalu menjawab.

"Bertemu dengan seseorang."

TBC

A/n: hehehe bukannya lanjutin Assumed, malah bikin story lagi hehhe. Sayang ah kalo ada ide tapi gak di salurin. Tenang aja, ini pendek kok. Cuma tiga atau empat chapter. Besok juga saya update Assumed lagi hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Not a Bad Girl (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Drama-Romance

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Yerim

Other cast: Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin

Jungkook, Yeri, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

Jungkook memeriksa catatan pelanggaran siswa yang dibawanya. Saat mendekati ujian kenaikan tingkat, catatan pelanggaran harus dikumpulkan dan anggota komisi kedisiplinan akan memeriksa siswa mana yang butuh bimbingan dari pak Hoseok, guru konseling di sekolahnya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas begitu melihat nama Kim Yerim berderet dengan pelanggaran berpoin lima. Belum termasuk berandalan yang butuh teguran, hanya saja Jungkook penasaran. Karena pemuda itu tahu bahwa Yeri bukanlah gadis nakal, dia gadis baik dan polos.

"Hey, serius sekali." Jungkook menoleh dengan wajah terkejut saat melihat sepupunya merangkul pundaknya.

"Kak Jimin mengagetkan saja." Park Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya. "Mengagetkan apanya? Kau yang terlalu serius dengan kertas-kertas itu. Memangnya itu apa sih?." Jimin mengambil buku catatan pelanggaran yang sudah selesai dikoreksi Jungkook, pemuda itu sekarang sedang sibuk mencatat nama-nama calon anggota konseling semester depan.

"Kim Yerim? Hey bukankah dia- waaah" Jungkook mengangguk-angguk sebagai balasan terhadap Jimin yang mulai heboh. "Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan- ah, hanya pelanggaran-pelanggaran ringan rupanya. Gadis ini mencari perhatian sepertinya."

Jimin menutup buku itu dan melemparnya ke meja, sementara Jungkook belum bergerak dari posisinya. Sang kakak sepupu hanya berdecak kagum melihat fokus Jungkook yang luar biasa. Tiba-tiba ponsel Jungkook bergetar, membuat gantungan kura-kura miliknya bergerincing. Jimin mengintip, ternyata sebuah panggilan.

"Hey Kook, ada telfon." Jungkook berdehem tidak jelas.

"Hey ada telfon dar-." "Sst, diamlah kak, aku sedang sibuk." Jimin akhirnya mengangkat bahu dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, mengambil ponselnya sendiri dan mulai bermain game. Keduanya berakhir dengan mengabaikan ponsel Jungkook yang terus bergetar.

...

Yeri tersenyum manis saat melihat Jungkook di gerbang sekolahnya. Gerbang itu baru saja ditutup lima menit yang lalu. Yeri bergegas mendekat dan menyapa Jungkook dengan ramah.

"Hai. Guru piket yang lain mana?." Yeri menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi tidak menemukan orang lain.

"Kau ini tidak punya jam atau bagaimana sih?." Yeri memandang Jungkook bingung. Nada suara Jungkook terdengar kesal.

"Kau kenapa?."

"Aku? Kau yang kenapa Yeri? Kenapa kau terus menerus melanggar peraturan?." Yeri tergagap saat mendengar rentetan pertanyaan yang Jungkook ajukan dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Ini sekolah, bukan taman bermain. Seriuslah sedikit. Kalau kau masih ingin bermain-main, pergi saja ke taman di dekat rumahmu, tidak usah ke sekolah." Gadis di hadapannya nampak terkejut, tapi Jungkook belum selesai berbicara. "Ini sudah hampir ujian kenaikan tingkat. Jika kau masih bemain-main jangan berharap kau bisa mendapat nilai yang baik." Yeri menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya. Kali ini dia gugup.

"Ya sudah, masuk. Kali ini masih ditolerir." Yeri melangkah dalam diam. Sebelum benar-benar pergi ke kelasnya, gadis itu menoleh dan menghela nafas tanpa tenaga.

...

Hari ini Jungkook bisa pulang tepat waktu, rapat rutinnya berakhir jauh lebih cepat karena hanya untuk memberikan nama-nama anggota konseling kepada pak Hoseok. Di halte bus, Jungkook menemukan Yeri yang sedang menunggu kedatangan bus untuk pulang. Pemuda itu mengenalinya dari gantungan berbentuk kelinci yang tersemat di tas Yeri. Jungkook segera berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau langsung pulang?." Yeri menoleh sekilas lalu kembali memandang ke depan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Jungkook kebingungan, saat pemuda itu hendak membuka suara kembali, bus yang mereka tunggu datang.

Yeri segera berdiri, diikuti Jungkook yang terus mengekor. Bahkan kini duduk di sebelah Yeri. Rumah keduanya memang searah, sayang sekali Jungkook sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama anggota komisi kedisiplinan, sehingga waktu pulangnya lebih lambat.

Dalam bus, Yeri masih membisu. Bahkan ketika Jungkook terus bicara dan bertanya, gadis itu tetap diam. Yeri memilih untuk memandang dahan yang berjalan menjau saat bus bergerak.

"Hey hey, kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?." Yeri melirik, gadis itu mendengarkan Jungkook sejak tadi. Dia tahu apa saja yang dikatakan Jungkook, mulai dari ujian yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan, tugas-tugas komisi kedisiplinan, hingga ekstrakulikuler yang mulai diliburkan. Tapi Yeri memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan Yeri sampai di halte tujuannya. Jungkook turun bersama Yeri sekalipun halte yang dia tuju masih dua blok dari situ. Pemuda itu hanya penasaran apa yang terjadi hingga gadis seceria dan secerewet Yeri berubah begitu pendiam. Jungkook takut seseorang melukai gadis itu.

"Yeri, kau sebenarnya kenapa sih?." Yeri berhenti, dua langkah di depan Jungkook, membuat pemuda itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Yeri menoleh dengan wajah kesal.

"Sudah? Apa kau sudah selesai berbicara?." Jungkook bisa menangkap nada tak enak dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Yeri. "Kau benar-benar penasaran kenapa aku melakukan pelanggaran-pelanggaran itu?." Seolah terhipnotis, Jungkook mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Karena aku ingin melihat wajah pacarku, juga mendengar suaranya." Jungkook terdiam, mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan Yeri. "Apa kau tahu sulit sekali menemui pemuda itu? Bahkan untuk mendengar suaranya di telfon saja aku tak bisa." Yeri melangkah mendekat, hanya satu langkah.

"Aku sudah sering mengatakan padanya, tapi dia tidak mengerti. Atau mungkin dia tidak peduli lagi." Yeri terkekeh sedih. "Apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan?." Suaranya mulai pelan.

"Kalau memang dia tidak bisa mengerti, mungkin memang harusnya aku yang paham kalau aku tidak sepenting itu untuknya." Yeri melangkah mundur lalu berbalik dan melanjuykan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

Sementara itu Jungkook masih mematung. Saat dia kembali ke dunia nyata, Yeri sudah melangkah jauh. Jungkook ingin mengejarnya, tapi entah mengapa dia merasa Yeri kini sudah terlalu jauh. Lebih jauh dibanding jarak antara kakinya dan punggung Yeri yang terus mengecil.

TBC

A/n: ((diupdate sebagai bahan pengalihan dari beritanya SNSD)) Ini next chap udah kelar kok. Ngelarin ini dulu ya, baru lanjut Assumed terus fokus ke Game juga.


	3. Chapter 3

Not a Bad Girl (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Drama-Romance

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Yerim

Other cast: Kim Namjoon

Jungkook, Yeri, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

Jungkook menatap jam tangannya, sudah pukul delapan kurang lima menit tapi dia belum menemukan sosok yang biasanya akan segera melompat dari pagar di hadapannya. Pemuda itu lalu menuju gerbang, dilihatnya seorang guru piket yang masih berdiri di dekat gerbang. Pemuda itu mendekat lalu menyapa sang guru.

"Selamat pagi pak Namjoon."

"Oh selamat pagi Jungkook." Sang guru membalas dengan ramah lalu melihat jam di tangannya. "Kau tidak masuk? Kelas pertama hampir di mulai."

"Ah iya, aku akan masuk sebentar lagi. Tapi ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan." Jungkook menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus bertanya pada guru bahasa asingnya ini. Tapi pada akhirnya Jungkook menanyakan hal yang ingin diketahuinya. "Apakah bapak melihat Yeri tadi?."

"Yeri? Maksudmu Kim Yerim?." Jungkook mengangguk. "Ya, dia sudah datang sejak tadi."

"Pasti dia tidak mengenakan dasi lagi hari ini." Jungkook bergumam, namun pak Namjoon masih bisa mendengarnya. "Dia memakai dasinya, atributnta lengkap. Dia juga menguncir rapi rambutnya."

Dahi Jungkook berkerut. Dia merasa ada yang aneh pada Yeri. Belum sempat mulutnya, suara bel membuatnya sadar dan segera berlari menuju gedung sekolahnya.

Jungkook tidak tahu, dari lantai dua seorang gadis mengawasinya sedari tadi. Matanya terus menatap Jungkook yang berlari cepat melewati lapangan. Hanya saja, kali ini tidak ada senyum ceria di bibirnya.

...

Sudah berhari-haru Jungkook tidak menemukan Yeri di gerbang sekolah dengan alasan terlambat atau tidak mengenakan atribut yang sesuai. Gadis itu datang tepat waktu tanpa membuat kesalahan lainnya. Para guru piket mulai memujinya, mengatakan padanya untuk mempertahankan perubahan yang baik ini. Yeri hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya, seolah tak ingin berlama-lama di gerbang sekolahnya.

Jungkook juga tak menemukannya di depan kelasnya saat pemuda itu kembali dari toilet. Biasanya Yeri akan berdiri satu kaki di depan kelas karena membuat keributan kecil bersama teman-temannya. Saat itu Jungkook hanya akan memberikan helaan nafas lelah yang dibalas Yeri dengan senyum ceria hingga giginya terlihat.

Tapi kali ini bagian depan kelas Yeri tampak lengang. Tidak ada gadis itu atau teman-temannya yang berdiri karena dihukum guru. Jungkook mengintip ke dalam kelas, Yeri tampak fokus mendengarkan penjelasan dari bu Seulgi, guru matematika di kelasnya. Sesekali gadis itu akan mencatat dengan serius. Dia bahkan memperingatkan temannya yang mulai bercanda di kelas. Jungkook tidak tahu apakah dia harus senang atau merasa tak enak dengan perubahan Yeri.

"Ku rasa rapat hari ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas laporannya, tolong laporan itu nanti kirimkan kepadaku." Jungkook menutup rapat bersama anggota komisi kedisiplinan. Pemuda itu keluar dari ruang rapat dan bergegas pergi. Berharap masih cukup waktu untuk menemukan Yeri di halte dekat sekolahnya.

Jungkook terengah-engah, tetapi senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Yeri masih di sana, duduk manis di salah satu kursi halte bus. Rambut panjangnya di kuncir rapi, membuatnya tampak semakin manis. Dan Jungkook tak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk menjadi lebih lebar lagi.

"Akhirnya kau mau merapikan rambutmu juga." Yeri tampak terkejut saat mendengar Jungkook bicara di sampingnya, tapi gadis itu mencoba menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan kembali menghadap jalanan. "Kalau kau ingin mengomeliku tentang peraturan, lebih baik laku-."

"Kau jadi lebih cantik dengan kunciran rambut." Yeri tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gadis itu terdiam dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Jungkook terkekh melihat Yeri merona.

"Lihat, dengan pipi merona begitu kau semak- hey hey, tunggu." Jungkook bergegas mengejar Yeri yang segera berdiri dan masuk ke dalam bus.

Pemuda itu segera mendudukkan diri di samping Yeri yang kini terus menatap keluar jendela. Yeri seolah menulikan telinganya dari Jungkook yang terus mengoceh. Dia memilih menatap langit biru dibanding memperdulikan Jungkook yang masih berusaha mencari perhatiannya.

"Kau masih marah padaku hm?." Tanpa sadar Yeri mendecih, dan Jungkook tahu jelas jawabannya.

"Maaf. Aku tahu aku sal-" Jungkook belom menyelesaikam kalimatnya tapi Yeri sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Pemuda iu masih mengikutinya. Tapi berbeda dengan terakhir kali, dimana Jungkook hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Sekarang dia memilih untuk menghadang Yeri dan menyelesaikan masalah keduanya.

"Minggir." Yeri berujar singkat lalu hendak melewati Jungkook.

"Tolong dengarkan aku." Tapi Jungkook berhasil menghadangnya kembali. Pemuda itu segera menggenggam tangan Yeri, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Maaf, aku sudah keerlaluan belakangan ini. Aku terlalu sibuk sampai melupakanmu. Aku juga minta maaf karena ucapanku yang keterlaluan tempo hari." Yeri mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi Jungkook tersenyum karena artinya Yeri sudah mendengarkannya dengan baik. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terkena masalah."

"Satu-satunya masalahku adalah denganmu." Senyum Jungkook melebar. Yeri sudah mau merespon.

"Karena itu aku minta maaf. Kau mau memaafkanku kan?." Bukannya menjawab, Yeri justru terisak membuat pemuda di hadapannya kebingungan.

"H-hey kau kenapa? Jangan menangis." Jungkook menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Yeri, lalu menghapus air mata yang mulai meleleh di pipi gadis itu.

"Aku menangis karna kau menyebalkan." Jungkook terkekeh lalu mengusak sayang rambut kekasihnya itu. "Iya iya, aku tahu aku menyebalkan. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menebus kesalahanku hm?."

Yeri menghapus air matanya lalu mendongak, menatap tajam Jungkook.

"Sabtu ini kita jalan-jalan seharian." Pemuda itu tersenyum. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya.

"Dan kau harus mentraktirku." "E-eh!?." Yeri memasang senyum manisnya kembali lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Jungkook yang berkedip-kedip bingung.

"Tu-tunggu. Setengah setengah ya."

END

A/n: sudah end ya, sekarang ngelarin Assumed, terus fokus ke Game. Dan, sepertinya Game bakal jadi story terakhir yg aku publish. Butuh istirahat, tapi gak tau kalo keterusan dan gak balik ke sini lagi ehehe. Jadi, sebelumnya mohon maaf lahir dan bathin ya eheheh


	4. Bonus

Not a Bad Girl (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Drama-Romance

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Yerim

Jungkook, Yeri, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

Joohyun tersenyum menatap putrinya yang kini sibuk mematut diri di depan cermin. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri dengan polesan make up tipis yang diberikan oleh sang ibu. Joohyun menepuk pundak putrinya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera turun.

"Sudah ditunggu dari tadi." Yeri hanya meringis saat mengingat kekasihnya sedang menunggu di ruang tamu. Dia pasti sedang kesulitan menghadapi kakak Yeri yang jahil.

Benar saja, saat ini Jungkook sedang berada dalam pitingan Taehyung. Pemuda yang lebih tua terus terkekeh sementara Jungkook terus menepuk-nepuk, bahkan sedikit menarik lengan Teahyung dan memintanya untuk segera melepaskan kunciannya. Taehyung itu kurus, tapi entah bagaimana tenaganya luar biasa.

"Sudah dong kak. Nanti dandanannya Jungkook rusak." Yeri akhirnya bisa melerai kedua pemuda itu. Taehyung segera mejatuhkan dirinya di sofa sambil terus tertawa, sementara Jungkook sibuk merapikan bajunya dibantu Yeri yang membetulkan letak poni Jungkook.

"Jangan bermesraan di depanku. Sudah berangkat sana." Yeri mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. "Kakak cepat cari pacar sana."

"Sialan." Taehyung mengumpat sambil terkekeh. Sebelum Jungkook dan Yeri keluar dari rumah, Taehyung kembali memanggil mereka. "Nanti kalo Jungkook bikin kamu nangis lagi, bilang kakak aja. Nanti kakak hajar dia."

Yeri tersenyum, kakaknya sekalipun terkadang menyebalkan dan aneh, tapi dia sangat menyayangi Yeri. Sementara di sampingnya Jungkook menelan ludah. Dia hanya berharap lehernya akan baik-baik saja di masa mendatang.

Jungkook dan Yeri menbhabiskan waktu sewajarnya sepasang kekasih. Mereka berjalan-jaln di pertokoan, mampir ke toko buku, lalu mengistirahatkan diri di cafe. Yeri berceloteh banyak hal, mengenai kesehariannya di sekolah, juga teman-temannya. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk bercerita hingga akhirnya menyadari bahwa Jungkook sedang serius dengan ponselnya. Yeri mendecih.

"Aku pulang saja kalau begini." Jungkook mendongan lalu bergerak panik. Pemuda itu segera menarik tangan Yeri dan memaksanya duduk kembali. Yeri menurut dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

"Iya iya, ini aku taruh lagi ponselku." Jungkook menelungkupkan ponselnya di meja, lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yeri. "Jadi gimana tadi tugas dari bu Seulgi?."

"Nggak tau." Yeri bersidekap, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Jungkook hanya terkekeh melihat kekasihnya merengut.

"Kamu maunya aku gimana sekarang?." Yeri menoleh pada Jungkook yang tersenyum lembut. "Kamu gak bisa keluar dari komisi kedisiplinan?." Jungkook masih tersenyum lembut lalu menggeleng pelan. Sejujurnya pemuda itu sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan Yeri.

"Gak bisa sayang. Ini udah tugas aku. Tanggung jawab aku. Kamu maunkan punya pacar yang bertanggung jawab?." Yeri mengangguk pelan, kepalanya di tundukkan. Gadis itu tahu kalau dia kekanak-kanakan, tapi dia hanya ingin Jungkook tidak mengabaikannya.

"Tapi aku gak suka kamu cuekin." "Iya iya, aku minta maaf. Kedepannya aku bakal lebih perhatian sama kamu."

Yeri mendongak, masih dengan ekspresi sebalnya. Gadis itu lalu memberikan jari kelingkinnya ke hadapan Jungkook. "Janji?."

"Ya. Janji." Jungkook mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Yeri. "Jeon Jungkook bakal nyisihin waktu buat pacar cantiknya, Kim yerim."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Tapi sebelum melepaskan kaitan di jari mereka, Yeri menambahkan. "Jeon Jungkook juga gak boleh cuek sama telfon dari Kim Yerim dan mau ngehabisin weekend bareng."

Jungkook terkekeh. "Iya janji." Ucapannya tulus, Yeri bisa tahu itu. Setelahnya sepasang kekasih itu melepaskan kaitan di jari mereka. Tapi janji yang mereka buat akan terus melekat.

"Kook." Yeri bersuara setelah beberapa waktu. Jungkook hanya mendongak dengan gestur bertanya.

"Aku sayang sama kamu." Gadis itu berujar cepat, lalu kembali menunduk dengan pipi merona. Jungkook tersenyum dan mengacak sayang rambut Yeri sebelum membalas.

"Aku juga sayang sama kamu."

\- FIN -

A/n: Bonusnya pendek aja ya hehe. Nanti sore up Assumed ya ehehe


End file.
